horizonzerodawnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sylens
Sylens ist einer der Hauptprotagonisten in Horizon Zero Dawn. Seine genaue Herkunft ist nicht bekannt, auch seine Rolle in den Ereignissen wird nur teilweise enthüllt. Aussehen Sylens hat dunkle Haut und keine Kopfbehaarung. Er besitzt einen kräftigen Körperbau und ist von durchschnittlicher Größe. Auffälligstes Merkmal sind die zahlreichen blauen Kabel, die in seine Haut implantiert sind und die eines der Hauptkennzeichen der Banuk-Schamanen darstellen. Ebenfalls auffällig ist der Fokus, den er trägt. Charakter Sylens ist ein sehr berechnender, zielstrebiger und distanzierter Mensch. Freundschaft oder Vertrauen scheint ihm fremd zu sein, mehr noch, er betrachtet solche Dinge offenbar als Schwäche. Er ist ein Einzelgänger und tut sich nur mit anderen Menschen zusammen, wenn seine Interessen mit ihren in ausreichendem Maße übereinstimmen. Diese Zweckallianzen sind daher meist nur von geringer Dauer. Sylens scheint regelrecht besessen vom Schicksal der Alten und dem Verbleib ihres Wissens. Seit mindestens 20 Jahren, eher noch länger, ist er auf der Suche nach diesem Wissen, seine Suche ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt all seiner Aktivitäten und seiner Existenz. In dieser Zeit hat er nach und nach enormes Wissen um die Maschinen und die Technologie der Alten angehäuft und dadurch auch Kenntnisse in anderen Bereichen wie Physik, Mathematik und Geographie erlangt. Hartnäckig sucht er nach Wegen, die noch verbliebenen zahlreichen Geheimnisse der Alten zu erkunden. Die primitive Welt, in der er lebt, sieht er mit Geringschätzung und das Leben anderer Menschen hat für ihn scheinbar nur geringen Wert. Warum genau Sylens ist, wie er ist, bleibt ein Rätsel. Auch sein schlussendliches Ziel bleibt ein Geheimnis. Rolle in Horizon Zero Dawn Sylens ist - nach einer gewissen Zeit - Aloys Zweckverbündeter. Er hilft ihr, hinter die Geheimnisse von Projekt: Zero Dawn zu kommen. Das tut er jedoch nicht aus Großzügigkeit, sondern aus Eigeninteresse und auch, um eigene Fehler zu korrigieren. Sylens Bemühungen, die Rätsel der Alten zu entschlüsseln, stoßen immer wieder auf unüberwindbare Hindernisse und er erkennt in Aloy schließlich den Schlüssel, diese zu überwinden. Zuvor entdeckt er nach Jahren der Forschung und Erkundung, dass Roboter für den Untergang der Alten verantwortlich waren, auch wenn die genauen Ereignisse ihm verborgen bleiben. Auch stößt er auf Hinweise auf Projekt Zero Dawn und Elisabet Sobeck. Sylens offenbart sich Aloy erstmals kurz vor ihrem Gefecht an der Eklipse-Ausgrabungsstätte im Sonnenreich. Allerdings tritt er nicht persönlich in Erscheinung, sondern nimmt Kontakt über den Fokus auf und hilft Aloy, indem er das Eklipse-Fokus-Netzwerk örtlich begrenzt zusammenbrechen lässt. Auch im weiteren Verlauf kommuniziert er mit Aloy vorzugsweise über den Fokus, entweder rein akustisch oder auch als Hologramm. Relativ schnell kommt dabei heraus, dass er in der Lage ist, Aloys Handlungen permanent über den Fokus zu beobachten und alles hört und sieht, was sie sieht. Auch wird klar, dass er bereits seit der Erprobung als stummer Zuhörer im Hintergrund agierte und Aloys Fortschritte beobachtete. Sylens und die Eklipse Sylens ist wesentlich für die Bedrohung durch die Eklipse verantwortlich: Er entdeckte Jahre zuvor Hades, der in einem Horus-Titan eingeschlossen war. Da er erkannte, dass die KI aus der Zeit der Alten stammte, ging er mit ihr ein Zweckbündnis ein und tauschte Wissen über die Welt von HZD und sonstige Hilfsleistungen ein gegen Wissen aus der alten Welt. Der Carja-Bürgerkrieg nach dem Fall des irren Königs Jiran bot Sylens und Hades eine Gelegenheit, den Zielen der KI näher zu kommen. Sylens präsentierte Hades vor den Anführern der Schatten-Carja als den mystischen Schatten der Carja-Religion und brachte sie so dazu, der KI zu dienen. Bereits hier war es Sylens relativ egal, welche Folgen das für die Carja haben könnte, denn seiner Ansicht nach - die er auch Aloy gegenüber nicht aufgibt - leben die Menschen zwischen den Ruinen untergegangener Städte und Stämme und daher komme es auf einen weiteren Stamm nicht an. Während seiner Zeit bei der Eklipse und möglicherweise auch schon vorher versucht Sylens erfolglos, Zugang zum Zero Dawn Bunker zu erlangen. Er ist auch der Konstrukteur des Fokus-Netzwerks, mit dem die Eklipse über große Entfernungen kommunizieren kann. Da er Hades indes genau so wenig vertraute wie sonstwem, baute er Hintertüren in das System ein, die es ihm erlauben, sich unbemerkt in jeden Eklipse-Fokus einzuklinken und mitzuhören. Nachdem er dieses Netzwerk vollendet hatte, wurde Sylens indes von Hades verraten, da er für diesen seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte. Sylens konnte zwar flüchten, musste sich aber fortan verstecken. Zweckbündnis mit Aloy Sylens Flucht findet ein Ende, als er über das Netzwerk den Tötungsbefehl mitbekommt, den Hades gegen Aloy ausspricht. Dieser Befehl erregt sein Interesse und er erkennt die frappierende Ähnlichkeit zwischen Aloy und Elisabet Sobeck. Von da an beobachtet er sie, tritt schließlich in Kontakt und lenkt ihre Schritte auch von Zeit zu Zeit in die richtige Richtung. Allerdings bleibt er distanziert und hält seine eigene Vergangenheit im Dunkeln, gibt nur das preis, was er preisgeben muss. Seine Distanziertheit hält ihn allerdings nicht davon ab, Aloy persönlich zu Hilfe zu kommen, als sie in Sonnenfall in Lebensgefahr gerät. Allerdings tut er dies nur, weil er aus Eigeninteresse nicht riskieren kann, sie zu verlieren. Nachdem Aloy sich Zugang zu Eleuthia-9 verschafft hat, erkennt Sylens endgültig ihre fundamentale Wichtigkeit. Das hat aber keine Auswirkungen auf ihr Verhältnis zueinander. Sylens sucht Aloy noch einmal persönlich in den Ruinen von Gaia-Prime auf, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihr gemeinsamer Weg zu Ende ist. Hier enthüllt er auch seine Rolle in der Eklipse, welches Ziel Hades seiner Meinung nach hat und dass er nun alles getan hat, was ihm möglich war, um Aloy einen Vorteil gegen Hades zu verschaffen. Sylens und Hades Nachdem Aloy Hades besiegt hat und dieser geschwächt flieht, sieht man in einer letzten Sequenz, wie die KI von Sylens mit einer Art Laterne eingefangen wird. Sylens begrüßt Hades sarkastisch und wenig freundlich mit den Worten "Hallo, alter Freund. Erinnerst du dich an mich?" und teilt ihm mit, dass er noch nicht fertig mit ihm ist. Er will Hades nun benutzen, um dessen Erwecker zu finden und auch, um weiterhin an das Wissen der Alten zu kommen. Sylens und die Banuk Sylens Äußeres entspricht dem eines Banuk-Schamanen und tatsächlich berichtet die Schamanin Ourea, dass Sylens einst als junger Schamane zum Konklave kam und alle mit seinem Wissen um die Maschinen beeindruckte. Allerdings beging Sylens ein unverzeihliches Sakrileg, indem er die heiligen Ruinen des Mahlstroms plünderte. Auch konnte sich bei seinem vermeintlichen Werak niemand an ihn erinnern, als die Schamanen im Anschluss nach ihm fragten und seine Fürsprecher waren allesamt verschwunden. Frozen Wilds Begibt sich Aloy in den Schnitt, nachdem sie Sylens Namen kennt, wird dieser sich melden und fragen warum sich Aloy in den Schnitt begibt, statt die Eklipse zu bekämpfen. Er hält diesen Ausflug für eine Zeitverschwendung und empfiehlt umzudrehen. Nach Ende der Bedrohung im Donnerkamm meldet sich Sylens erneut. Er meint das Aloys Zeit bei den Banuk doch nicht völlige Zeitverschwendung war. Die neuen Informationen über Projekt Firebreak, CYAN und Hephaestus hält Sylens für sehr interessant. Insbesondere wohin sich Hephaestus hin entwickelt hat, und damit die anderen Unterprogramme Gaias, hält Sylens für interessant. Jedoch ist er der Meinung das dies ein Problem in der Zukunft sein wird, Aloy sich jedoch wieder auf die Eklipse konzentrieren soll. Hat Aloy von Sylens Beteiligung am Banuk-Konklave erfahren, wird Sylens abweisend sagen das was er tut und was er getan hat, geht Aloy nichts an. Kategorie:Charaktere